¿Irascible?, ¿yo?
by LaylaMY
Summary: El humor de Kyle no es precisamente bueno últimamente, ¿a qué se debe?, ¿qué tiene que ver Stan con todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Era un día normal en South Park, aquel pequeño pueblo de Colorado en el cual se daban a diario las situaciones más estrambóticas y, obviamente, esto no excluía al único instituto que podía encontrarse en dicho sitio:

—Entonces está más que claro, que la culpa de este incidente la tuvieron los judíos...—  
dijo Eric Cartman entre risas, un chico de diecisiete años entrado en carnes.  
—¡Cállate, culo gordo! —exclamaba el aludido, un chico de cabello pelirrojo, el cual era cubierto por un ushanka verde; de complexión delgada y algo bajito, llamado Kyle Broflovski.  
—¡Llevo siete años diciéndote que no estoy gordo!, ¡estoy fuertecito! —le respondió Cartman de nuevo.

Mientras que esto ocurría, otro chico de cabello negro, con un gorro azul y rojo y relativamente alto, que se llamaba Stan Marsh, se llevaba dos de sus dedos a sus sienes y se las masajeaba mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse.  
—Por dios... —murmuraba mientras que escuchaba aquella pelea, la cual había nacido después de una de las tantas muertes de Kenny. El chico judío ni tan siquiera estaba cerca, sin embargo, era más que obvio que el chico "de huesos anchos" iba a aprovechar cualquier ocasión para reírse de él y su religión.

Hace unos años, seguramente todos los compañeros de los chicos se habrían agrupado alrededor de los que discutían, sin embargo, actualmente estaban tan acostumbrados que los dos chicos discutieran, que pasaban por su lado como si no sucediera nada.

—Déjalo, Kyle —pidió Stan un poco cansado de que esto se repitiera día sí y día también.  
—¡¿Le estás defendiendo?! — preguntó Kyle con el ceño fruncido.  
—No es que le defienda, pero ya sabes como es Cartman, lo que busca es precisamente que te enfades, además, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado irascible? —respondió el de cabellos negros con una ceja alzada, lo cierto, es que su mejor amigo llevaba unos días tremendamente irritable. Con los años, el chico del ushanka verde había aprendido a ignorar los insultos de Eric, sin embargo, últimamente se ponía a chillar al más mínimo indicio de ataque.

—Esto me aburre, me voy ya, maricas —dijo Cartman mientras que andaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del centro, pues hoy su madre iba a llevarle a hacer su actividad favorita: comer.

—¡¿De verdad tengo que permitir que me llame marica?! —exclamó el pelirrojo mostrándose aún más irascible por ese insulto.  
—Pero Kyle... —musitó Stan con una ceja alzada, sin entender muy bien lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.  
—¡Que te den, Stanley! —dijo el nombrado antes de irse corriendo a su lugar favorito del instituto, la biblioteca; dejando a Stan completamente confuso, aunque con la consciencia de que su amigo se había enfadado con él, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, este le llamaba por su nombre completo.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Kyle se metió entre dos estanterías, no es que se fuera a poner a leer en un momento como ese, simplemente quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado y no se le ocurría una cosa mejor que hacerlo entre el silencio de la vieja biblioteca. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de polvo y cargado de libros viejos que no interesaban a nadie, sin embargo, Kyle se relajaba entre esos estantes de madera gastada.

Realmente no se había enfadado por los insultos de Cartman, más bien estaba así porque Stan en ningún momento le había defendido y eso hacía que se pusiera de un humor terrible.

Últimamente el judío no podía estar junto a su amigo sin ponerse nervioso. Cuando estaban en su casa haciendo los deberes, el chico no podía evitar estar todo el tiempo mirando de reojo a Stan, ya apenas se quedaba a dormir en su casa, ya que tenía miedo de que el de cabello negro se diera cuenta de como temblaba cuando estaban en la misma cama. Temía que su amigo se diera cuenta de aquello, pero le era imposible alejarse de él, pues como era de suponer, para Kyle, su súper mejor amigo era mucho más que un amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Mientras que aquel chico pelirrojo corría hacia la biblioteca, Stan se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Debido a que lo había llamado por su nombre completo, sabía de sobra que su amigo estaba enfadado con él, pero había algo que no le había quedado claro, ¿qué había hecho? Era cierto que no le había defendido, pero, ¿era necesario hacerlo? Si lo hubiera hecho Cartman no solo habría llamado judío a Kyle, sino que habría llamado maricas a ambos, ¿no era lo menor pasar de él?, parecía que el chico que se había adentrado en la biblioteca no opinaba lo mismo.

Con la confusión en su cabeza, Stanley decidió marcharse a su casa. En ocasiones como estas, en las cuales no sabía lo que hacer, solía hablar con Kenny que, por muy pervertido que fuera, daba muy buenos consejos; sin embargo, el rubio no estaba disponible precisamente. —Mañana —pensó mientras que pasaba caminaba por las calles de South Park.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Kyle? Era obvio que el chico del ushanka verde tenía bastante carácter, por lo que no entendía el motivo por el cual preocuparse de uno de sus berrinches, sin embargo, no podía negar que últimamente el pelirrojo se comportaba de una forma bastante extraña. Mostraba una actitud muy esquiva con él, cuando hablaban se mostraba nervioso, mientras que hacían los deberes, cada vez que Stan miraba a Kyle el último huía de su mirada y cada vez que el de cabello negro le invitaba a dormir a su casa, el judío se negaba. Debía admitirlo, Stanley estaba tremendamente preocupado, ¿y si ya no le consideraba su súper mejor amigo?

En mitad del camino, el joven pasó por al lado del cine del pueblo; le traía tantos recuerdos. Reía tontamente recordando el día en el que fueron los cuatro -cinco contando con Ike- a ver "Agujeritos de acero", la película de aquellos cómicos que tanto veneraban "Terrance y Phillip". Cierto era que esa película les ocasionó muchísimos problemas, sin embargo, Kyle y Stan estuvieron juntos y lograron resolverlo todo junto a sus amigos, ¿por qué no podía ser todo como cuando tenían diez años? Todo era tan fácil...

Entre esos pensamientos, Stan acabó por llegar a su casa. No había nadie, su madre estaba en el trabajo y su padre estaba en el bar junto a Ned y a su tío Jimbo; Marvin, su abuelo, había sido trasladado a una residencia de ancianos y su hermana Shelly se independizó al comenzar la universidad.

Stan dejó las cosas del instituto sobre la mesa del salón y se sentó en el sofá. Sacó su móvil y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Kenny, el cual leería tal y como resucitara, por llamarlo de alguna forma. —Llámame si despiertas hoy —murmuró a medida que iba escribiendo. Una vez enviado el SMS, agarró el mando de la televisión y puso un especial de los grandes éxitos de Terrance y Phillip. —¿Estará viéndolo Kyle? —se preguntó el chico planteándose después algo más importante, ¿seguiría en la biblioteca? —Seguro que se fue ya a casa —se respondió automáticamente.

En mitad de uno de los chistes de aquellos cómicos canadienses, el móvil de Stan sonó, lo cual hizo que diera un gran sobresalto, ya que por un momento pensó en que era Kyle. Esa suposición fue completamente fallida, pues en la pantalla podía verse el nombre de su amigo inmortal, Kenny.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Stan sintiéndose extrañado, ya que su amigo solía tardar una media de veinticuatro horas en despertar de sus extrañas muertes.  
—Ya lo ves —respondió el rubio. Ya se le entendía perfectamente cuando hablaba, pues había aprendido que no tenía que taparse la boca con su abrigo naranja.  
—Kenny... —murmuró el de cabello negro sin saber muy bien lo que decir, sabía que debía preguntarle como se encontraba, sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado pensando en Kyle, que solo quería el consejo de su pervertido amigo.  
—Quieres que vaya a tu casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Kenny entre risas, lo cierto es que no le molestaba que Stan no le preguntara, por dios, se moría casi todos días, le agobiaría bastante que la gente estuviera todo el tiempo preguntándole como estaba.  
—Uhm, sí —contestó Stan algo apurado.  
—Está bien, voy para allá, espero que tengas cerveza —comentó Kenny antes de colgar el teléfono, sabía muy bien que Stan en aquel momento necesitaba su consejo.

En el momento en el que colgó el teléfono, Stanley se dirigió a la nevera para sacar las cervezas de su padre. Cogió unas cuatro latas y las colocó en la mesa del salón, junto a un plato con patatas fritas. Después de eso se quedó sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras que esperaba a Kenny.

Pasado un cuarto de hora, el timbre de la casa de los Marsh sonó. Stan fue rápidamente y allí vio a su amigo con su abrigo naranja, pero sin la capucha puesta.  
—Entra, Kenny —le invitó Stan dejándole sitio, a lo que Kenny hizo caso.  
Una vez que estuvieron los dos en el sofá, el rubio se quedó mirando expectante al chico que estaba frente a él. —¿Y bien? —preguntó con una mano en su mentón y con la ceja alzada.

—Bueno...es que cuando tú moriste, Cartman... —dijo mientras que le señalaba las cervezas a Kenny.  
—Cartman le echó la culpa a los judíos de mi muerte —adivinó Kenny dejando a Stan impresionado.  
—Exacto, y luego Kyle... —continuó hablando Stan.  
—Se enfadó contigo porque no le defendiste —volvió a vaticinar Kenny mientras que abría una cerveza, dándole después un gran trago.  
—¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el del gorro con incredulidad.  
—Bueno, es lo que pasa siempre —respondió Kenny como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.  
—Bueno, supongo, ¿qué hago ahora? — cuestionó algo preocupado por Kyle.  
—Declararte de una jodida vez —contestó el chico de origen humilde soltando una risa burlona.  
—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Stan completamente alarmado.  
—Bueno, te gusta Kyle, ¿no?, cuando te gusta alguien, pues sueles declararte —explicó Kenny antes de darle el último trago a la cerveza para volver a coger otra.  
—¡Que no me gusta Kyle, joder! —dijo en un tono mucho más alto de lo normal mientras que Kenny estallaba en risas.  
—Entonces dime, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por él? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de él.  
—Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y... —contestó Stan algo intimidado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte del inmortal.  
—Y te gusta —completó Kenny con una sonrisa ladina.

Ante aquello, Stanley comenzó a reflexionar. Ahora que lo pensaba, la relación que tenía con el pelirrojo no era muy normal. Los mejores amigos normales no se agarraban de las manos cuando tenían miedo, ni tampoco dormían cara a cara ¿Le gustaba Kyle?

—¡Que no soy marica! —chilló Stan completamente irritado, aunque confuso al mismo tiempo.  
—¡Deja de joder, Stanley! —respondió Kenny antes de levantarse mirando el reloj. —Tu madre llegará en un cuarto de hora, mejor me voy —comentó caminando hacia la puerta.  
—¿Y yo que hago? —preguntó el moreno cada vez más confuso.  
—Hoy descansa y asume lo que te he dicho, mañana empezaremos con el plan —dijo mientras que abría la puerta de su patidifuso amigo.  
—¿Qué plan? —preguntó Stan alzando una ceja.  
—Pues está claro que nuestro plan para que puedas declararte —respondió con una sonrisa burlona antes de abandonar la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
—Oh, no... —murmuró Stan mientras que se llevaba dos dedos al puente de su nariz, para comenzar a masajearlo, preguntándose en qué diablos estaba pensando su pervertido amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Después de que su pervertido amigo se fuera, el día para Stan pasó a un ritmo lento y casi desquiciante. Si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Kenny, sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal y se ponía tremendamente nervioso, pues ahora que el chico inmortal le había dicho eso, no podía parar de pensar en si era cierto o no, ¿le gustaba Kyle? Lo cierto es que nunca se lo había planteado, siempre había considerado que los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo eran normales, por lo que había asumido que esa preocupación era por su relación de "súper mejores amigos".

Sin embargo, Kenny le había hecho pensar ¿Por qué se sentía tan reconfortado cuando abrazaba a Kyle?, ¿por qué cuando dormían juntos se quedaba mirándolo fijamente hasta que le vencía el sueño?, ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto de la suavidad de sus manos cuando las agarraba?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué diablos se estaba planteando todo eso? ¿Le había gustado su mejor amigo todo ese tiempo y ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta?

Se pasó las horas muertas con miles de preguntas paseando por su cabeza, lo peor de todo es que no sabía responder ninguna. Todo lo que hacía lo relacionaba con Kyle; si se ponía a hacer los deberes, recordaba la facilidad con las que lo hacía cuando el pelirrojo le ayudaba; si veía la televisión, casualmente ese día daban todos los programas que veían juntos; si se ponía en el ordenador, recordaba esa manía que le tenía su mejor amigo al Facebook ¡Por dios!, ¿es que no podía hacer nada sin recordar a Kyle?

Nada cambió cuando su madre terminó de trabajar, pues ese día, ella se había encontrado en la calle con la señora Broflovski. Sharon estaba a punto de contarle a su hijo todo lo que había hablado con aquella neurótica mujer, sin embargo, Stan no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, por lo que decidió comer cualquier chorrada e irse a la cama, quería que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible. Además, no quería que su padre llegara borracho del bar diciéndole que había bebido con el padre de su mejor amigo, ya era lo que le faltaba por hoy.

No sabía bien si quería que el día pasara lo más rápido posible por estar enfadado con su mejor amigo o por descubrir que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él, aunque lo cierto era que no quería ni planteárselo, por muy difícil que fuera no hacerlo.

Después de comerse un sándwich vegetal y un refresco de naranja, decidió subir a su cuarto para dormirse lo antes posible, sin embargo, se le hacía imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la voz de Kyle gritándole, ¿cómo sería mañana?, ¿seguiría enfadado con él? Ahora que lo pensaba, debería haber defendido a su amigo o por lo menos debería haberle seguido cuando se fue a la biblioteca para disculparse, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? —Soy gilipollas —pensó mientras que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, quería descansar su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Tardó horas y horas en quedarse dormido, sin embargo, finalmente logró coger el sueño mientras que recordaba varios de los momentos que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

El sonido del despertador despertó a Stan una hora antes de tenerse que ir al instituto. A pesar de haber dormido, parecía que no había descansado su mente, pues esta continuaba tan revuelta como un bebedero de pájaros. Tal y como se incorporó, el chico sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera expulsar de ella todos sus pensamientos. Aunque aquello no fuera efectivo trató de fingir que sí lo era y se fue rápidamente a la ducha, con su ropa y una toalla en la mano.

Esa ducha de veinte minutos no le sirvió absolutamente para nada, no dejaba de pensar en Kyle y cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello era amor, el motivo de su seguridad era obvio, le estaban entrando nauseas, tal y como las tenía cuando estaba saliendo con Wendy, con la cual había cortado definitivamente hace unos cinco años después de una tormentosa relación; actualmente solo hablan para lo necesario, no es que se odiaran, simplemente sentía que no podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, tal y como hacía con su mejor amigo. —¡Otra vez! —se recriminó el chico por estar pensando de nuevo en el judío.

Se vistió en unos diez minutos y bajó por las escaleras de su casa mientras que se ponía el gorro. El desayuno ya estaba preparado y sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa hablando de asuntos triviales. Stan le dio los buenos días a su familia, estaba a punto de sentarse a desayunar, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Miró hacia sus padres, parecía que estos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando de cualquier cosa y que no tenían intención de abrir, por lo que el chico caminó hacia la puerta para ver quien era; muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera el Kyle y que estuviera sonriendo como siempre, con intención de recogerle para ir juntos al instituto, sin embargo, tenía bastante claro que eso no iba a pasar, ¿cómo iba a ir a su casa después de lo que le hizo ayer?, por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que él no le había hecho nada, no podía tener la conciencia tranquila.

—¿Kenny? —preguntó el joven al abrir la puerta.  
—Hola, ¿descansaste como te dije? —dijo el mencionado con un aire burlón en su mirada.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Stan pasando por alto la pregunta del inmortal.  
—Bueno, te dije que hoy empezaríamos con el plan —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ante aquella respuesta, las piernas del de cabellos negros temblaron levemente ¿Qué diablos planeaba Kenny? No sabía si quería enterarse de lo que había maquinado aquella pervertida mente, aunque no podía negar que sentía cierta impaciencia por conocer el resultado de ese plan, ¿lograría hacer las paces con Kyle?, lo veía difícil, sin embargo, no perdía absolutamente nada por intentarlo.

—Vámonos —ordenó el rubio ante el silencio de su amigo.  
—¡Pero es temprano!, ¡no he desayunado! —respondió Stanley mientras que miraba el reloj, aún quedaba media hora para que tuvieran que estar en clase.  
—Eso es parte del plan —dijo Kenny mientras que se contenía una carcajada.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó el dueño de la casa con una ceja alzada.  
—Si no desayunas, no vomitarás —explicó su amigo antes de soltar las risas que se había contenido anteriormente.  
—Gilipollas... —masculló mientras que se ponía los zapatos, los cuales estaban en la puerta de la casa.

Cuando tuvo los zapatos puestos, entró un momento a la sala de estar para agarrar la mochila, se despidió de sus padres con la mano y salió hacia la puerta para así comenzar con el plan maquiavélico de Kenny. Por dios, acababa de asumir que le gustaba Kyle, ¿no estaba yendo todo demasiado rápido?

—En fin, explícame ese plan —dijo un resignado Stan mientras que cerraba la puerta de su casa, para encaminarse hacia el instituto.  
—Para empezar, discúlpate con Kyle —comenzó el rubio mientras que le miraba de reojo.  
—¿¡Qué!?, ¡si no le hice nada! —exclamó Stan, realmente se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, se sentía culpable, ¿por qué diablos no lo admitía?  
—Después le hablarás claro sobre lo que sientes —continuó Kenny pasando por alto la respuesta del de cabellos negros.  
—¡Pero si acabo de asumirlo! —chilló como si el inmortal estuviera diciendo alguna clase de blasfemia.  
—y por último follaréis —concluyó el del abrigo naranja, hablando como si no fuera gran cosa.  
—¡Kenny! —dijo Stan en un tono más alto del normal y con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
—Bueno, eso es lo que hacen las parejas —respondió el mencionado con una serenidad impecable.

Ante la palabra "pareja", Stan se vio obligado desviar la mirada, ¿se convertiría en la pareja de Kyle? No podía evitar sonreír tontamente ante aquella idea. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo caminando de la mano con el pelirrojo, riendo juntos, teniendo citas, besándose...espera, ¿estaba pensando en besarle?, ¿a Kyle?, ¿a su mejor amigo?, ¿cómo diablos iba a sentir el pelirrojo lo mismo que él? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

—No seremos pareja, no le gusto —soltó Stan con una seguridad arrolladora.  
—Eso no lo sabrás si no le preguntas, ¿no crees? —preguntó el rubio fingiendo inocencia, pues él conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Kyle hacia su súper mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, en la puerta del instituto de South Park se encontraba un chico pelirrojo con un ushanka verde. Había llegado quince minutos antes y en ese momento estaba sentado en las escaleritas que se encontraban en la entrada del edificio. Realmente estaba de un humor de perros pues ayer llegó tarde a su casa por quedarse en la biblioteca y recibió la bronca de su madre, para colmo había dormido fatal, ya que estaba pensando en la pelea que había tenido con Stan el día anterior.

Eso sí, de esa noche había sacado algo en claro, no tenía que estar tan apegado a su amigo, debía evitarlo. Si continuaba estando tan cerca de él, se confundiría y creería que sentía lo mismo y eso no era así, por mucho que Kenny tratara de convencerle de que siguiera un plan para declararse; no, definitivamente no le haría caso al rubio, lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de su mejor amigo hasta que se le pasaran aquellos extraños sentimientos, por mucho que le doliera.

Entre todos aquellos pensamientos, el judío vio como dos figuras se aproximaban hacia donde él estaba, no le costó absolutamente nada saber quienes eran, pues reconocería aquel gorro y aquel abrigo en cualquier lugar del mundo, eran Stan y Kenny, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo se levantara rápidamente de su sitio. No le gustaba pensar mal de los demás, pero, ¿y si Kenny le había contado a su amigo lo que sentía?, ¿que pensaría Stan?, ¿se asustaría?, ¿saldría corriendo?

Cierto era que él mismo estaba tratando de alejarse del de cabellos negros, sin embargo, no soportaría ver como era Stanley el que se alejaba de él ¿Por qué diablos se estaba volviendo tan egoísta?

Stan se iba poniendo más nervioso a medida que veía el instituto, ya no había marcha atrás, el plan había comenzado y no podía acobardarse.

—Bueno, Stan, allí está tu chico —dijo Kenny en un tono burlón, mientras que miraba a otro rubio que se encontraba sentado en un banco del patio, jugueteando con sus nudillos de una forma nerviosa.  
—¿No vienes conmigo? —preguntó el moreno sobresaltado.  
—No creo que pinte mucho ahí, además, tengo planes —respondió Kenny mientras que se despedía con la mano de su amigo y se acercaba a Butters.

Stan se quedó mirando aquella escena completamente impresionado, ¿qué se traía su pervertido amigo con Butters?, si ese chico era la imagen de la inocencia...

A pesar de estar bastante impresionado con eso, volvió a desviar la vista hacia Kyle, para luego acercarse a él. Sus piernas se le hacían más pesadas de lo común, pues sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer tal y como se acercara, tenía que disculparse y luego declararse, en aquel momento agradecía que Kenny no le hubiera dejado desayunar, pues realmente sentía que si lo hubiera hecho habría comenzado a vomitar.

—Hola, Kyle —murmuró Stan cuando ya se encontraba frente al judío.  
—Yo...m-me t-tengo que ir —balbuceó el pelirrojo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Acto seguido, entró rápidamente en el instituto, caminando con pasos torpes, pues le estaban temblando las piernas.

Definitivamente si Stan pensaba que declararse a su mejor amigo iba a ser difícil, ahora lo pensaba aún más, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si este huía de él? Por mucho que el pelirrojo hiciera eso, esta vez el chico no iba a cometer el mismo error que antes, esta vez iba a perseguirle hasta conseguir su objetivo.


	4. Chapter 4

South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

—¡Ánimo Stan! —exclamó Kenny desde el banco en el que estaba sentado junto a Butters. El inmortal en efecto había hablando anteriormente con Kyle y conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia su «súper mejor amigo», es más, antes de proponerle -o más bien obligarle- a Stan llevar a cabo ese plan, ya se lo había planteado al pelirrojo, pero este no accedió.

Stanley en ese momento estaba completamente obcecado en encontrarse con el judío y por ello no escuchó lo que le dijo el rubio, ya que estaba completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía fuera de esa persecución. Después de atravesar ese pasillo con la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, perdió a su mejor amigo -o algo más- de vista ¿Por qué le estaba rehuyendo?, ¿era por lo de ayer?, ¿había otro motivo oculto?, una vez más las preguntas estaban llegando a la mente de Stan y al igual que antes, no sabía responder a ninguna de ellas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el de cabellos negros comenzó a buscar por los diferentes puntos del colegio. El primero que revisó fue el baño de chicos, fue abriendo aseo por aseo, sin preocuparse de que hubiera alguien dentro, en ese momento lo único que quería era encontrar a Kyle y hablar con él acerca de lo que les estaba pasando o más bien de lo que le estaba pasando a él y sobre los sentimientos de los que se estaba llenando su cuerpo. El baño de hombres estaba completamente vacío, por lo que suponiéndose que quizá el chico de ushanka verde no creería que Stan le buscaría ahí, entró en el baño de chicas, encontrándose tan solo con una chica que no conocía y que se estaba maquillando. —Joder —murmuró algo irritado saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, dándose cuenta de que los alumnos estaban comenzando a llegar al centro, debía ser rápido o las clases empezarían antes de que pudiera hablar con Kyle. Estaba completamente convencido de que el pelirrojo estaría escondido entre las gastadas estanterías de la biblioteca, sin embargo, después de pateársela completamente, desde los comics hasta los libros de historia antigua, no encontró ni rastro de su mejor amigo, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿se lo había tragado la tierra?

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a la azotea del edificio, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases retumbó en todo el establecimiento. Stan soltó un bufido cargado de inconformidad y se dirigió a clase, sabía que su amigo era incapaz de faltar a ella, por lo que seguramente estaría allí. Salió de la biblioteca y caminó hacia su clase, en la cual ya se encontraban la mitad de los alumnos, entre ellos el pelirrojo, que se estaba sentado en el sitio que le correspondía -al lado de Stan-. —¿Dónde carajo estabas? —preguntó Stan notándose que ya estaba algo molesto por la actitud esquiva de su amigo. —Aquí —musitó Kyle como respuesta mientras que observaba como Cartman se acercaba y se sentaba encima de la mesa.

—¿Que te pasa Kyle?, ¿tienes arena en la vagina? —preguntó el de «hueso ancho» al ver el rostro del pelirrojo, que se mostraba ojeroso después de haber pasado esa noche prácticamente sin dormir. Contando el mal humor que tenía últimamente el judío, lo normal hubiera sido que se hubiera dedicado a contestarle con insultos nada agradables, sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue que le ignoró, dejando a Stan completamente impresionado mientras que iba a sentarse a la silla que estaba al lado de Kyle. —Baja de la mesa, gordo, vas a romperla —comentó el de cabello negro con un tono que guardaba algo de irritación, acababa de darse cuenta que odiaba que la gente se metiera con el judío, no sabía bien el motivo, pero sí sabía que la idea de Kenny le parecía cada vez menos descabellada. Cartman en respuesta abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, se esperaba una respuesta insultante, pero no por parte de Stan, por lo que realmente no supo muy bien lo que contestarle, tan solo soltó un bufido, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su asiento, justo al lado del de Wendy Testaburger.

—No era necesario —murmuró Kyle mientras que miraba los apuntes, provocando que Stan le diera un suave toque en la frente. —Lo era —respondió ya mostrándole una tenue sonrisa. Se sentía como el chico más idiota del universo en ese momento, había estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando al pelirrojo por todas partes cuando se encontraba en el aula, que ahora que lo pensaba, era lo más lógico. El chico de ushanka verde en respuesta se frotó la frente y desvió su mirada, no quería verle a los ojos, se sentía incapaz de mirarle después de todos los pensamientos románticos que había tenido con él, además, su perseverancia podía flaquear pero no desvanecerse así como así, se había propuesto evitar a Stan hasta volver a verlo como un simple amigo e iba a intentar hacerlo en la medida de lo posible y por mucho que estuvieran en la misma clase y que sus asientos estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

Tal y como llegó el profesor de literatura, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Kyle y Wendy se encargaban de responder a todas las preguntas, Bebe se limaba las uñas, Tweek temblaba y Craig hacía gestos obscenos con su dedo corazón como si se tratara de un impulso motor. Como de costumbre, Stan no atendía demasiado, la diferencia era que esta vez no miraba a las musarañas, tan solo miraba con adoración la forma en la que el pelirrojo escribía o se llevaba el bolígrafo a los labios sin tener ni idea de lo increíblemente tentador que se veía. De vez en cuando los ojos de Stan también se dirigían hacia el rostro rojo de Butters, que frotaba sus nudillos nerviosamente mientras que las manos de Kenny, que estaba sentado a su lado, no estaban precisamente sobre la mesa.

Después de una hora de suplicio la clase terminó, Stan no había sacado ninguna conclusión de índole académica de la lección, es más, había atendido tan poco -por no decir nada- que no se había enterado ni de que autor había hablando hoy el profesor. Cogió la mochila y salió hacia la puerta de la clase, después de cada hora tenían unos diez minutos de descanso, los fumadores normalmente salían al patio a fumar -desobedeciendo la ley anti-tabaco-, otros usaban esos minutos para estudiar un poco, pero Stan y compañía tan solo se dedicaban a dar vueltas por el pasillo mientras que hablaban de trivialidades.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Kenny al llegar con Butters al lado, a lo que Stan asintió con la cabeza mientras que Kyle y Cartman se reunían con ellos. Cuando ya estuvieron los cinco reunidos, comenzaron a dar vueltas por el pasillo, con la diferencia de que esta vez estaban todos en silencio. Stan no sabía bien lo que decir, Cartman estaba enfadado porque el pelirrojo no respondía a los insultos, pues estaba demasiado ocupado con su plan para evitar a su mejor amigo, por último Kenny estaba demasiado embobado mirando a Butters, el que estaba demasiado avergonzado como para articular una palabra.

En medio de todo el silencio, por fin Kenny se dispuso a hablar. —¿Queréis un caramelo? —preguntó sacando un tubo lleno de estos. El resto simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo que Kenny se encogió de hombros y le dio la vuelta al tubo y abrió la boca, sin darse cuenta de que no le había quitado el tapón y este estaba suelto, por lo que cayó en su cavidad y pasó directamente a su garganta, provocando de no pudiera respirar y que después de unos segundos tosiendo como un desquiciado mientras que Butters le daba palmadas en la espalda y los otros dieran gritos buscando a alguien que supiera hacer la maniobra de Heimlich, el cuerpo de Kenny acabó sin vida en el suelo, preparado para resucitar al día siguiente. —¡Oh Dios mio, han matado a Kenny! —exclamó Stan por inercia. —¡Hijos de puta! —chilló su mejor amigo en repuesta, como si fuera un impulso de su cuerpo.

Los súper mejores amigos se miraron fijamente por un momento, sin embargo, Kyle rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia su amada biblioteca. —Joder —dijo Stan antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda del pelirrojo, estaba tan cansado de no poder decirle lo que pensaba, que estaba llegando incluso a enfadarse. Llegó a la biblioteca y tal y como vio ese ushanka verde entre las estanterías corrió hacia allí y estampó a Kyle contra una pared que estaba junto a la ventana, dejándole acorralado entre el muro y sus brazos. —¡Deja de huir, coño! —gritó ignorando la norma de que había que mantener el silencio en la biblioteca.


	5. Chapter 5

South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

La situación era de lo más extraña, Stan y Kyle, conocidos por «los súper mejores amigos» estaban en la biblioteca y el más alto de ellos había estampado contra la pared al otro, exigiéndole de alguna forma que oyera sus palabras. Después del grito que soltó el muchacho, se formó un silencio bastante incómodo. La bibliotecaria había salido del lugar -quizá cansada de que nadie le hiciera caso- y además, ese no era un lugar que fuese visitado por mucha gente. Ese silencio solo fue interrumpido por la campana que indicaba que el recreo había acabado y que todos debían volver al aula. —Bueno...voy a clase —murmuró Kyle intentando zafarse del acorralamiento de su amigo.  
—¡No voy a quitarme hasta que no me escuches! —chilló Stan haciendo más firme la posición de sus brazos, que se encontraban pegados a la pared con el pelirrojo entre estos.

—Uh...está bien, pero que sea rápido —accedió Kyle agachando la cabeza, tratando de no encontrarse con esos ojos azules intensos que hacían que sus piernas temblaran.

—Bien —dijo Stan mientras que trataba de comenzar, cogiendo aire para relajarse. —Ahora no sé por donde empezar —murmuró algo nervioso.

—Tal vez por soltarme —le dijo Kyle con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque lo cierto es que la posición no le molestaba, más bien le ponía nervioso, pues no podía evitar desear que su amigo le besara.

—Y tú quizá podrías empezar por mirarme —respondió Stan, recriminándole un poco el hecho de que huyera de sus ojos.

—Y tú dejar de perseguirme —se defendió el pelirrojo poniendo su orgullo sobre la mesa, pues bien, por mucho que le quisiera no iba a dejarse ganar, por lo menos esta vez.

—Dejaría de perseguirte si tu dejaras de huir de mí —continuó Stan, no dándose cuenta de que mediante esa discusión estaba relajándose un poco.

Sin embargo, no tranquilizaba al de ojos color esmeralda, más bien provocó que se pusiera rojo de la rabia y de la vergüenza y que comenzara a vomitar palabras y sentimientos, tal y como le pasaba cada vez que se irritaba. —¡Es que eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada!, ¿¡no ves por qué te estoy evitando!?, ¿¡no te das cuenta de que si sigues así me enamoraré más de ti!?, ¿¡no puedes ni tan siquiera...!? —no pudo acabar su confesión, pues antes de que pudiera articular una palabras más, el de cabellos negros había cambiado la posición, sujetando la cintura ajena con uno de sus brazos y el mentón del pelirrojo con otro, callando aquella sarta de palabras mediante un beso.

Aquel contacto había sido el segundo beso de Kyle y al igual que el de Stan, sin embargo, era completamente perfecto, era como si las bocas de ambos encajaran perfectamente, al igual que el ritmo al que sus labios se movían. Era pausado e inexperto, pero ambos se complementaban tan bien que ese dato era secundario. Por un lado, la mente del judío había colapsado, había estado tan preocupado por sus sentimientos, que en ese momento en el que parecía que estos eran correspondidos, ni tan siquiera sabía lo que hacer; por el otro lado, Stan lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a la cintura ajena y agradecer que Kenny no le hubiera dejado desayunar, pues en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho habría acabado por vomitar de los nervios.

Al acabar ese beso, ambos se quedaron mirándose, Kyle había apoyado sus manos en el pecho de Stan y este continuaba con la mano en el mismo sitio, sabiendo que ese era el momento en el que tenía que decir algo.

—Kyle...te quiero —dijo por fin, notando que su estómago vacío comenzaba a revolverse.

—Como súper mejor amigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.

—¡Joder!, ¡te acabo de besar!, ¡piensa un poco! —gritó Stan frunciendo levemente el ceño, quizá sintiéndose algo vulnerable por haberse confesado.

—¡Tranquilo, coño!, ¡ya entendí! —exclamó Kyle, estando un poco a la defensiva.

—¡Pues entonces deja de considerarme tu amigo!...¡considérame algo más! —respondió el moreno, dándose cuenta de que cuando gritaba, era capaz de decir las cosas con más facilidad.

—¡Pues vale! —aceptó Kyle con una sonrisa.

—Por fin... —murmuró Stan mirando fijamente al judío, provocando que este alzara una ceja. —Por fin sonríes —aclaró volviendo a besarle.

Ahora que todo había quedado claro, Stan tan solo quería seguir besando a su más que amigo. Esta vez el contacto era mucho más ansioso que el anterior, el moreno se dedicaba a acariciar la cintura de Kyle, mientras que este había subido los brazos para aferrarse a su cuello y poder estar más cerca de él. Después de unos juegos, el más alto de los dos dio una leve mordida en el labio del pelirrojo, haciendo así que este abriera su boca para poder probar aquella lengua. Esa nueva sensación hizo que el judío soltara un suspiro en medio del beso, que provocó que Stan quisiera oír más, por lo que se separó de su boca y bajó por su mandíbula dando suaves besos en ella, hasta llegar finalmente al cuello, comenzando a lamerlo y besarlo, incluso a morderlo de vez en cuando.

Quizá a una pareja normal, esto le parecería que es «acelerar las cosas», sin embargo, ellos se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que la confianza era un hecho, por lo que el hacer esto era algo de lo más normal contando el tiempo que habían estado esperando subconscientemente,

—S-Stan...aquí no —musitó entre jadeos algo avergonzado, pues no podía imaginarse lo bochornoso de la situación si de pronto a alguien le daba por entrar a la biblioteca.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó el mencionado separándose por un momento de su cuello.

—Ehm...no sé —respondió Kyle en un tono prácticamente inaudible y echando de menos los toques ajenos.

—¿Y si...nos vamos a mi casa? —propuso Stan no dando lugar a ninguna respuesta, simplemente agarrando al pelirrojo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la salida del instituto.

—¿Tu madre no dirá nada si ve que no estamos en clase? —preguntó Kyle mientras que salían del instituto.

—No, mis padres salieron de viaje hoy por la tarde, llegarán pasado mañana —contestó el joven mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que este tragaba en seco notablemente nervioso.

El camino hacia casa de Stan fue completamente silencioso, ambos estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos, pues sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar entre ellos si estaban solos. Era más que obvio, eran dos chicos que acababan de confesarse su amor y que para colmo se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, ¿cómo no iban a saberlo?

Ya en la puerta de casa del joven, Stan soltó la mano del judío y sacó la llave, después de abrir la puerta, invitó a Kyle entrar, el cual obedeció. —¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó el dueño del hogar tratando de romper el hielo. —La verdad es que no tengo hambre —dijo el pelirrojo mientras que suspiraba, tratando de encontrar algo de seguridad en su corazón. —¿y una cerveza? —volvió a preguntar el moreno, provocando una risa en su más que amigo. —Sabes que no me gusta —le contestó dándose cuenta de que al igual que él, Stanley también estaba nervioso.

—Entonces... —titubeó Stan, que quería ofrecerle al chico ir a su cuarto, pero que no se atrevía, ¿y si le rechazaba?, ¿y si creía que solo le quería para el sexo?

—¿Vamos a tu habitación? —preguntó Kyle con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando su «más que amigo».

El de ojos azules como respuesta asintió con la cabeza y se acercó con pasos seguros -o eso intentaba- hacia Kyle, llevando sus manos descaradamente hacia su trasero y levantándolo del suelo, provocando un sonrojo en este. —¡Stan, joder, que soy un tío! —exclamó el pelirrojo aún así sin resistirse, es más, rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo ajeno y se agarró a sus hombros. El mencionado como respuesta no articuló palabra, sino que se aventuró hacia sus labios mientras que subía por las escaleras de su casa, para así llevar al chico hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí, Stan depositó al de ojos verdes en la cama, mientras que este fruncía levemente el ceño. —No cerraste los ojos —dijo cruzándose de brazos, tratando de buscarle algún defecto a ese perfecto beso que había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. —Bueno, no quería que nos cayéramos por las escaleras —respondió Stan mientras que se quitaba el gorro y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio, cerrando acto seguido la puerta con pestillo -por si a su hermana le daba por venir a hacer una visita-. Después de prepararlo todo, se sentó en la cama al lado de Kyle.

Por un momento, los ojos de ambos se miraron fijamente, sin ningún tipo de contacto físico, pareciendo eso una competición para ver quien aguantaba más sin sentir la piel del otro. Si en efecto eso hubiera sido una especie de reto, este lo habría perdido Stan, que llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Kyle y besó sus labios con mucha ternura, comenzando a dar varios besos seguidos que se hacían cada vez más y más intensos. En mitad de aquella tierna danza, el dueño de la cama tomó al judío por las caderas y junto a su cuerpo, hizo que este se tumbara, quedando ambos echados en el colchón de costado, estando así ambos mirándose frente a frente.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Stan entre besos mientras que comenzaba a subir la camiseta del pelirrojo, acariciando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.

—Un poco... —susurró Kyle estremeciéndose ante esos toques y moviéndose un poco para que el moreno pudiera quitarle la camiseta con más facilidad, quedando finalmente con el torso desnudo.

—Tranquilo —le dijo mientras que subía la mano desde su vientre hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones, comenzando a acariciarlos y a pellizcarlos de vez en cuando, sacando de esa forma un tenue gemido de la boca ajena.

—No es que seas el más indicado para decir eso —respondió el judío en un tono algo orgulloso, mientras que llevaba sus manos al abrigo de Stan, desabrochándolo y quitándoselo después, yendo después hacia su camiseta, levantándosela con sus temblorosas manos.

Aquel tímido movimiento logró encender al moreno, que rápidamente cambió la posición y se colocó encima de Kyle, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —Tienes razón —le susurró en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja con mucha suavidad. —Yo también estoy muy nervioso —confesó dejando que el pelirrojo le terminara de quitar la camiseta. —¿Es tu primera vez? —le preguntó antes de comenzar a besar su cuello mientras que movía sus caderas, rozando así su miembro contra el ajeno y dándose cuenta de que al igual que él, se había endurecido con tan solo la calentura del ambiente.

—Cla...claro que lo es —dijo entre suaves gemidos, mientras que de una forma inconsciente movía su cadera, necesitando sentir más cercanía con respecto a Stan. —¿Y la tuya? —se atrevió a preguntar llevando sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón del chico que tenía sobre él.

—Lo es, así que si te hago daño o...algo así, lo siento —le dijo mientras que sacudía sus tobillos, haciendo que así sus zapatos cayeran al suelo, acto seguido, usando sus propios pies se quitó los calcetines, quitándose después el pantalón y quedando así en ropa interior. Después de eso, fue hacia el pantalón ajeno y mientras que Kyle hacía lo mismo que había hecho su «mas que amigo» anteriormente con sus zapatos y calcetines, Stan le bajó los pantalones, para que quedaran ambos bajo la misma condición.

Ambos estaban bastante ansiosos, sin embargo, sabían que una situación como esa debían tomarla con calma, sobre todo por parte de Kyle, pues lo último que quería el moreno era hacerle daño a este.

Las caderas de ambos se movían frotándose una y otra vez, a ambos se le escapaban los gemidos de la boca mientras que se besaban apasionadamente y tocaban toda la piel que encontraban a su paso, como si todo el tiempo que habían estado sin reconocer sus sentimientos estuviera explotando en este momento. —S-Stan...quiero —murmuró el judío, dándole demasiada vergüenza el hecho de suplicar llegar hasta el final; sin embargo, los chicos se conocían tanto que no era necesario que Kyle completara la frase.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el mencionado mientras que llevaba sus manos a la ropa interior del chico, comenzando a bajársela cuando este asintió con la cabeza.

En un momento como ese necesitaba concentración, no podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso, pues no quería hacerle demasiado daño Kyle -aunque tenía seguro que quizá sentiría un poco de dolor-. Se miró las manos y llevó sus dedos hacia los rosados labios que le habían pedido silenciosamente que culminara con el acto. Dichos labios se entreabrieron y comenzaron a lamer los dedos de Stan, provocando en él un escalofrío ante esa imagen tan erótica.

Una vez que sintió los dedos lo suficientemente húmedos, los retiró de la boca del pelirrojo. —Levanta las piernas —pidió Stan, haciendo que el chico que estaba debajo de él obedeciera y las colocara sobre los hombros del moreno, que pudo jurar que había encontrado el paraíso al bajar la mirada y poder ver esa rosada entrada que era enmarcada por unas pálidas nalgas. —Allá voy —murmuró para sí mismo mientras que llevaba sus dedos hacia ese aro y comenzaba a acariciarlo con suavidad, provocando que de la boca de Kyle comenzaran a salir gemidos que parecían suplicar la inmersión de los dedos en su interior.

Stan obedeció aquella petición silenciosa y con mucho cuidado y lentitud introdujo su dedo corazón en aquella cavidad, provocando que Kyle arqueara su espalda y comenzara a soltar quejidos. El pelirrojo no podía definir aquella sensación, no era placer, pero tampoco era dolor, simplemente era extraña y lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que parara.

Stan miró a su «más que amigo» con una expresión que llevaba consigo algo de culpabilidad por estarle haciendo daño. —No importa —dijo Kyle sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Como respuesta Stan comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos, buscando que el muchacho se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Fue en ese momento cuando un fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios del judío, pues al parecer Stan había encontrado un punto más que dulce en su interior. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que tenía que seguir tocando en ese lugar, por lo que con su dedo continuó dando suaves toques y queriendo oír más de los gemidos del pelirrojo, metió un segundo dedo, haciendo que este volviera a quejarse. —Sigue —le dijo antes de que Stan le preguntara.

Con su dedo corazón e índice continuó dilatando al chico, pasando por ese punto una y otra vez, presionándolo con cuidado, intentando que Kyle se olvidara del dolor y tan solo se centrara en el placer. Cuando sintió que el chico estaba un poco más preparado, abrió sus dos dedos e introdujo un tercero, comenzando a mover estos en círculos. —¿Cómo estás? —le susurró Stan dándole un beso en los labios, que llevaba consigo esa mezcla de cariño y deseo que sentía por él. —Preparado —contestó Kyle mientras que llevaba sus manos hacia la espalda ajena, aferrándose a ella con algo de temor. —y sí, estoy seguro —le avisó antes de que su «mas que amigo» comenzara a preguntarle.

Stan por un momento se quedó parado y pálido. —Mierda —masculló mientras que sacaba sus dedos de la entrada ajena. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kyle moviendo sus caderas, suplicándole silenciosamente que entrara en él de una maldita vez.

—No tengo condones —dijo Stan poniendo sus ojos en blanco, arrepintiéndose de no hacerle caso a Kenny cuando este le decía que los llevara siempre encima.

Kyle se encogió de hombros. —Ni que fueras a embarazarme —dijo moviéndose contra el miembro ajeno, provocando que un ronco gemido saliera de la boca del moreno.

—Pero...están las enfermedades —respondió Stan, aunque sabía de sobra que no aguantaría ni un momento más.

—¡¿Insinúas que tengo sida?! —exclamó Kyle frunciendo el ceño. —¡Déjate de tonterías y métela ya! —añadió desviando la mirada, bastante avergonzado por haberle dicho algo así.

Después de quedarse estático por unos segundos, Stan por fin hizo un movimiento, en el que se quitó la ropa interior, agarró su propio miembro y lo llevó hacia la rosada entrada de Kyle, que parecía palpitante y deseosa de sentir ese miembro. Después en un movimiento de caderas, introdujo su virilidad de una sola estocada, haciendo que el cuerpo del judío se arqueara por el dolor. —Quédate quieto un momento —le pidió arañando su espalda sin querer.

Stan asintió con la cabeza y se quedó quieto, hasta que desvió su vista hacia la dura y circuncidada intimidad de Kyle. —Te haré sentir mejor —declaró comenzando a masturbarla, haciendo que fuera el mismo judío el que moviera sus caderas y provocando que los gemidos comenzaran a salir de la boca de ambos. —Muévete... —pidió Kyle entre indecorosos jadeos. El moreno obededió su petición y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo lento, que hacía un completo contraste con la forma en la que masturbaba e miembro del pelirrojo.

—Puedes...moverte más rápido —informó el chico del ushanka verde, que ya había comenzado a olvidar el dolor para centrarse en el placer que estaba sintiendo. Stan como respuesta obedeció y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo que iba gradualmente más rápido. —¿Estás bien? —le susurró antes de darle un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando después por su cuello y finalmente hacia su pecho, succionando la piel de este y dejándole marcas rojizas, al igual que las que había dejado anteriormente en su cuello.

Las caderas de ambos se movían arrítmicamente, una contra la otra, haciendo que el placer y los gemidos se adueñaran de aquella habitación en la que Stan había estado la noche anterior sin poder dormir, tan solo pensando en el chico que tenía debajo de él.

Después de un tiempo de ese movimiento, ambos se aferraron aún más el uno al otro y en un momento Kyle mordió el hombro ajeno, conteniendo un gemido que le llevó al clímax de su placer, que salió en forma de una esencia blanquecina que escapaba de su miembro. —¡Kyle! —gimió Stan en el momento en el que las paredes del chico de contrajeron, apretando su miembro y haciéndole sentir que en cualquier momento se derretiría y eso mismo sintió en el momento en el que se vino en el interior del judío.

—Y-ya —musitó Kyle sonrojado mientras que acariciaba el hombro ajeno. —Perdón por morderte —le dijo con algo de preocupación mientras que Stan salía de él.

—Bueno, eso significa que te gustó —dijo simplemente como respuesta, abrazando al chico y colocándose de costado mientras que le quitaba el ushanka.

—¡No me lo quites! —exclamó ruborizado tapándose su pelo rizado.

—Pero es bonito... —respondió Stan retirando con amabilidad sus manos de él y acariciando su cabello.

—Oye...¿te arrepientes? —preguntó Kyle cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?, ya te dije que te quiero —respondió el moreno con toda sinceridad. —¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? —le ofreció mientras que cogía la sábana y los tapaba a ambos.

—S-sí —respondió el pelirrojo algo aliviado, tanto por el hecho de que no se arrepintiera como por el de que le estuviera tapando, pues por mucho que ya se hubieran visto desnudos anteriormente, en ese momento quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Pues durmamos ya...la verdad es que estoy algo cansado —pidió Stan, no queriéndole decir que la noche anterior había dormido fatal por estar pensando en él.

—Vale, yo también lo estoy —respondió acurrucándose en el pecho ajeno y cerrando los ojos. —Ayer no pude dormir por tu maldita culpa —murmuró antes de quedarse dormido entre la calidez que emanaba su «más que amigo».


	6. Chapter 6

South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**UN MES DESPUÉS: **

¿Recordáis lo que ocurrió hace un mes?, los chicos que se consideraban «los súper mejores amigos» pasaron por un bache en su amistad. Todo había comenzado con una actitud irascible por parte de Kyle, que en ocasiones llegaba a ser hostil con Stan. Eso llevó a que el moreno se planteara bastantes cosas, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado?, ¿por qué no podía tener la conciencia tranquila?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en su mejor amigo? Después de una larga reflexión, el chico llegó a la conclusión de que su amistad con Kyle no era precisamente normal, se agarraban de las manos cuando tenían miedo y cuando estaban en la misma cama, Stan se sorprendía a sí mismo observando como el judío dormía.

Gracias a la intervención de Kenny, el muchacho pudo saber lo que le ocurría: estaba tontamente enamorado del pelirrojo. Su pervertido amigo decidió trazar un maquiavélico plan para juntarlos, que realmente no pasaba de que Stan se disculpara y se declarara. Tras una persecución por los pasillos y una ardua discusión, logró declararse a Kyle, obteniendo unos resultados mucho mejores de los que había imaginado. Seguramente si ambos hubieran hablado a tiempo -o si Stan se hubiera dado cuenta antes- su relación habría surgido hace bastantes meses, sin embargo, ¿qué podían hacer?, les había salido de esa forma y lo único que podían hacer para solucionarlo era recuperar ese tiempo en el que podrían haber estado disfrutando de su relación.

¿Os acordáis de lo que sucedió cuando se declararon?, en efecto, fueron a casa de Stan y comenzaron a disfrutar de dicho tiempo. Después de ese momento de pasión, ambos quedaron dormidos, ¿qué pasó cuando despertaron?, muy sencillo, se miraron, sonrieron y ambos supieron lo que pasaba, aunque no hubieran hablado acerca relación que tendrían a partir de ese momento, los dos tenían claro que ya no eran amigos, eran mucho más que eso.

Lo cierto es que la relación en principio fue algo extraña. No sabían como comportarse el uno con el otro y tener a Cartman haciendo alusiones algo ofensivas hacia la homosexualidad de «los súper mejores amigos» -que se habían convertido en algo más-, no era algo que ayudara precisamente; sin embargo, poco a poco aprendieron que debían ser naturales, comportarse tal y como lo sentían, sin ningún tipo de acto forzoso, tan solo tenían que dejar que las acciones fluyeran. Con respecto a Cartman, el problema se arregló solo, pues se sintió algo amedrentado al verse literalmente «rodeado de maricas».

Quizá para muchas parejas, el primer mes tan solo sea para conocerse, para hacerse consciente de las manías ajenas y para aprender a soportarlas, pero Stan y Kyle ya habían pasado por eso, pues se conocían desde niños y sabían prácticamente todo el uno del otro. Por ello, este tiempo fue para disfrutar el tiempo juntos y darse todo el cariño que habían reprimido durante los momentos anteriores.

Habían pasado treinta días, un mes de caricias, besos, palabras bonitas -mezcladas con alguna grosería- , momentos tranquilos en los que estaban acurrucados en casa Kyle viendo alguna que otra película y otros momentos no tan tranquilos, en los que aprovechaban que no había nadie en casa de Stan para dar rienda suelta a la pasión ¿Discutían?, ¡por supuesto que sí!, sin embargo, las palabras duras del pelirrojo siempre eran calladas por un beso -o algo más- de su ahora pareja, y viceversa.

Hablando de reconciliaciones, vamos a hablar de una algo «especial». Ese día habían ido al cine a ver una película de terror, en pleno clímax, Kyle dio un grito por el típico momento en el que piensas que un asesino aparecerá detrás de la puerta y matará al personaje principal, sin embargo, como en casi todas esas películas, lo único que apareció fue un gato, ese gritito que dio el pelirrojo, provocó la risa en Stan y el enfado en Kyle, que se puso a soltar verdaderas «perlas» hacia su pareja en mitad de la sala; no obstante, el moreno no se enfadó, más bien le causó algo más de risa y una completa ternura, por lo que sin pensarlo le plantó un beso en los labios en mitad del cine.

—Vamos a mi casa —le dijo Stan acariciándole el cuello con suavidad.  
—¿Y la peli? —preguntó el judío desviando la mirada, algo avergonzado por el numerito.  
—Al carajo la peli —respondió con una increíble simpleza, mientras que agarraba a Kyle del brazo y le sacaba del establecimiento.

Una vez fuera, Stan simplemente comenzó a caminar de la mano con el chico del ushanka verde, que se encontraba algo sonrojado y con la cabeza agachada, ¿por qué?, porque sabía de sobra lo que iba a pasar entre ellos. Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, ya no hacían falta palabras, ni disculpas, cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro. Por un momento, el más alto de los dos se quedó parado.

—Joder —masculló con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
—¿Qué pasa ahora, Stan? —preguntó Kyle sabiendo que había problemas.  
—Acabo de recordar que mi madre está en casa —respondió el mencionado.

Kyle se quedó pensando por un momento, en su casa no había nadie, sus padres habían salido a ver a su primo junto a su hermano Ike y no volverían hasta pasadas unas tres horas.

—Vamos a mi casa, está libre —dijo Kyle mientras que volvía a caminar junto al moreno.  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Stan algo nervioso, pues nunca se habían acostado en casa del judío, debido a que su madre era una mujer bastante neurótica y obviamente no conocía el tipo de relación que los chicos tenían.  
—Que sí, coño —respondió el pelirrojo. —Camina rápido —agregó dando a entender que realmente tenía muchas ganas de tener un momento íntimo con Stan.

Entonces Stan asintió con la cabeza y decidió hacerle caso al de ojos color esmeralda. Realmente no podía negarle nada, pues aunque el chico dijera las cosas de una forma algo agresiva, para él sus palabras sonaban increíblemente dulces. Seguramente la típica pareja que lleva poco tiempo, intentaría hablar de asuntos triviales durante el camino, pero ese no era el caso de Stan y Kyle, ellos simplemente se quedaban callados, pues no tenían nada que decir, ¿para qué?, era algo estúpido forzar las cosas, ya lo habían aprendido.

El camino se les hizo realmente corto y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban en casa del judío, en la cual en efecto no había nadie. Haciendo contraste con Stan, el dueño de la casa no le ofreció cerveza, ni algo de comer, sabía perfectamente a lo venían y no iba a perder ni un minuto. Simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró fijamente hacia los ojos azules de su amigo. —Vamos arriba —le dijo caminando mientras que agarraba su mano y subía las escaleras, evitando así que le llevara en brazos. Pues bien, eso no era algo que le desagradara, más bien todo lo contrario, se sentía protegido y deseado, además de excitarse con la idea de que Stan se había convertido en un chico bastante fuerte con el paso de los años; sin embargo, también se moría de vergüenza al ver la facilidad con la que el muchacho le levantaba del suelo, haciéndole sentir como una delicada damisela.

Al llegar a la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue comenzar a besarse, sin pararse a cerrar la puerta, ¿para qué?, al fin y al cabo, no había nadie en casa. Mientras que el beso se iba haciendo más y más intenso, Stan llevó la mano hacia el ushanka de Kyle y se lo quitó, soltándolo en algún rincón de la habitación y haciendo que Kyle separara sus labios de los ajenos.

—¡Que no me lo quites! —exclamó Kyle con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto que le quedó algo infantil.  
—Pero es que a mí me gusta tu pelo —respondió el moreno, soltando alguna risa que otra por la reacción del chico y agarrando su cintura acto seguido.  
—Que te jodan —dijo con tono de reproche y desviando la mirada.

Stan no tomó en cuenta aquellas palabras, simplemente se sentó en la cama y señaló sus piernas, indicándole a Kyle que se sentara en ellas. El aludido soltó un suave suspiro y caminó hacia él, obedeciendo a la petición, colocándose en su regazo y mirando hacia él.

Lo primero que hizo el de ojos azules fue sujetar la cadera del chico que tenía encima y comenzar a repartir besos por su cuello. Vale, Kyle no podía negarlo, adoraba cuando su pareja se dedicaba a consentirle de aquella forma, le gustaba tanto que siempre acababa moviendo sus caderas de una forma inconsciente, deseando sentir la erección ajena debajo de él. Ese movimiento provocó una especie de gruñido en Stan, que movió su mano de la cadera hacia el trasero del pelirrojo, dedicándose a apretarlo con deseo. Ante eso, el judío no pudo evitar soltar un placentero suspiro, comenzando a quitarle acto seguido la camiseta al moreno. El torso de su pareja era algo que le gustaba especialmente a Kyle, tenía los músculos marcados, pero no de una forma exagerada y tenía unos brazos que eran capaces de hacerle perder la razón cuando le cargaban con esa mezcla de fuerza y amabilidad que tanto le caracterizaba en los momento íntimos; pero había algo que le encantaba sobre todas las cosas, eso era su hombro, que tenía algunas marcas de los mordiscos que el pelirrojo le propinaba cuando llegaba al clímax de su placer.

En el momento en el que se vio sin camiseta, Stan movió sus manos del trasero hacia la espalda ajena, comenzando a levantarle la ropa a Kyle con el objetivo de que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Al verse frente al delgado y pálido torso del judío, Stanley tuvo que morderse los labios, decidió que había llegado el momento que pasar a la siguiente fase, por lo que agarró al chico de la cintura y de un solo movimiento lo dejó tumbado en la cama, quedando él sobre Kyle, el cual abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal al verse debajo del moreno con tanta facilidad, ¿cómo diablos lo hacía?, no lo sabía, pero Stan en ese momento estaba repartiendo besos que comenzaban en la zona del esternón e iban bajando peligrosamente, con la misma peligrosidad, la mano del de ojos azules acariciaba su muslo y subía lentamente hacia su entrepierna. El cuerpo de Kyle se movía inquieto, deseando que el contactofinal se llevara a cabo y cuanta más ansiedad sentía, más se excitaba.

Un tenue gemido se escapó de la boca del judío cuando la mano de Stan llegó hacia su destino, que era el miembro de Kyle, mientras, sus labios ya estaban jugueteando con su ombligo, haciendo que el pelirrojo echara las caderas hacia delante, como si le estuviera pidiendo más. Después de ese contacto, su boca se movió hacia su cadera, dando ahí un suave mordisco y por último su mano libre se dirigió a bajar el pantalón de Kyle, provocando que este acelerara su respiración por el mismo deseo.

Entre esas ansias de sentirse el uno al otro, un sonido interrumpió el erótico momento, era el ruido que hacía la puerta de la casa de los Broflovski al abrirse.

—¿Qué es eso, Kyle? —preguntó Stan separándose del pelirrojo.  
—¡Joder!, ¡vístete! —exclamó el mencionado incorporándose rápidamente, pues había comenzado a escuchar la voz de su madre.  
—¿No dijiste que no estaban? —susurró tratando de que la neurótica mujer no les escuchara.  
—Eso da igual ahora, ¿no crees? —respondió Kyle en el mismo tono.

Ambos se vistieron a una velocidad increíble, sin tener la decencia de cerrar al puerta, al fin y al cabo, Kyle no tenía pestillo en su habitación, por lo que eso de cerrar era algo inútil.

—¡Kyle!, ¿estás en casa? —preguntó desde abajo una chillona voz.  
—¡Ya bajo mamá! —respondió Kyle, que ya estaba colocándose el ushanka.

Miró hacia Stan y al ver que ya estaba vestido, hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole que era el momento de bajar. Allí abajo estaban sus padres, ¿no habían ido a ver a su primo?, ¿por qué habían vuelto antes?, la verdad es que eso ahora mismo no era relevante, lo único que tenía importancia en ese momento era salir rápido de casa, ¿qué pasaría si su madre se diera cuenta de la erección que cargaban en los pantalones?, lo mejor que podía pensar era que ambos estaban viendo pornografía en la habitación y lo peor era que podía darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo realmente.

La señora Broflovski saludó a Stan y este correspondió el saludo, sin embargo, antes de que a la mujer le diera por entablar una conversación con el mejor amigo de su hijo -o eso creía ella-, Kyle agarró del brazo a Stan y salió de su casa junto a él rápidamente, mientras que le explicaba a su madre que iban a ir a casa de Kenny.

Una vez fuera, los dos comenzaron a correr, no querían que la mujer saliera a la puerta a interrogarlos ni nada por el estilo, quizá estaban pecando de ser demasiado paranoicos, sin embargo, la situación lo merecía. Corrieron hasta que sus pulmones dijeron «basta» y cuando se pararon, se vieron en el parque de South Park, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? —preguntó Stan con una mirada que intentaba ser seria.  
—Creo que no, si lo hubiera hecho se habría puesto a gritar como una histérica, ¿no crees? —respondió conteniendo una risa, pues no quería ser irrespetuoso con lo que había pasado, sin embargo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y a los segundo no pudieron resistir y explotaron de la risa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Stan, a lo que Kyle asintió con la cabeza, por lo que ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron a caminar por South Park, buscando el lugar perfecto para continuar con sus perversiones de adolescentes.


End file.
